Star Wars: What If
by DarthTindalus
Summary: A series of AU scenarios that add a twist to the incidents we've seen play out in the Star Wars universe. Incorporates all three trilogies, the standalone films, the TV shows, whatever, as long as it's Star Wars. Suggestions for future scenarios are welcome. Current story: "What If Anakin Skywalker Didn't Turn to the Dark Side?" Characters will change as stories conclude and begin.
1. Introduction

Hello everyone! Just a bit of an introduction before you dig into the first story.

The concept behind this story is based upon the Marvel series of comic books, in which different storylines that were apart from the main, canonical story occurred, causing many unlikely events that were once inconceivable. _Star Wars _experimented with this in the 2000s with the _Infinities _comics from Dark Horse, which offered some retellings of the Original Trilogy but with certain twists, like Luke dying on Hoth and Leia training with Yoda on Dagobah.

That brings me to this rendition, _Star Wars: What If..._, in which events from all across the _Star Wars _universe occur that can propel incidents and stories that we'd never get to see officially (I do have a hope that Disney+ can bring us an animated _What If... _series like they're doing for Marvel, but that's just a fan's hope).

The first story in this experimental series is "What If Anakin Skywalker Never Turned to the Dark Side?" I will break each story up into a few chapters if so required, so an entire, longer storyline isn't bottled up in just one installment. Leave your thoughts in the reviews, and if there are any scenarios you'd like to see in the future, feel free to suggest them! I hope you all enjoy this endeavor.


	2. Anakin Skywalker Didn't Turn: Ch 1

_**What If... Anakin Skywalker Never Turned to the Dark Side?**_

**"Chapter 1"**

Time seemed to stand still for Anakin Skywalker. Sitting in the Jedi Council chamber, the troubled Jedi Knight held his head in his hands as he contemplated the happenings he had pushed into action. Anakin had just informed Mace Windu of the revelation that Chancellor Palpatine was, in fact, the Sith Lord Darth Sidious who had orchestrated the entire Clone War.

Anakin stood and strode to the window of the Council chamber, gazing out to the Chancellor's office. He could see the lone LAAT gunship zooming towards the landing pad, kicking up dust as it hovered over the zoned area. Anakin sucked in a sharp breath as he turned his gaze to another building connected to the Senate, but in a much more personal capacity.

Senator Padme Amidala's apartment.

Anakin felt a tear run down his eye as he considered the options placed before him. Master Windu had ordered him not to join him in Palpatine's arrest, that he was too conflicted. But Anakin just had a feeling that something was going to go terribly, terribly wrong.

Things had begun to be so much clearer now. The entire inhibitor chip crisis discovered by ARC trooper Fives, who told Anakin and his clone captain, Rex, that all clones had been outfitted with chips that could control the entire army to follow certain orders. It had seemed incomprehensible then, but now—things were so clear.

But there was one glaring problem. Padme.

Secretly, Anakin and Padme had wedded, an act forbidden by the Jedi Code. Palpatine knew of Anakin's secret, and told the young Jedi that only he could save Padme when she gave birth to her twins, an act that would happen soon. This complicated things—if only Palpatine could save Padme, how could Anakin stop him? Wouldn't he essentially be killing Padme?

No. Anakin could not let that happen. He had sworn an oath to serve the Jedi and the Republic, and Palpatine had compromised that trust, their personal friendship. Anakin fought back the tears, but they had already broke through and began to drip down his face.

What could he do? If he arrested Palpatine, he would essentially be signing his wife's death warrant. But he couldn't knowingly _help _a Sith Lord and betray the Jedi.

Then, he felt it. More like heard it. A familiar, soft voice that said, _Go, Ani. Help them._ Anakin glanced up, through the tears, to Padme's apartment. The words had to have come from—no. How could they? That was impossible . . . unless.

It was no matter. Anakin had made up his mind. Turning with a whirl, Anakin's cloak flowed behind him as he strode out the Council chamber, his mission imprinted on his mind.

* * *

Mace Windu ducked to block the strike directed at his head from the man before him. His arrival at Chancellor Palpatine's office was met with a response he wasn't quite expecting. No, he didn't imagine Palpatine would give himself up for arrest, especially if Anakin Skywalker's revelation that he was a Sith Lord was true, but he wasn't expecting the howl to escape the peaceable-looking man who sat in power in the Republic, and then for him to leap across the office, red lightsaber flaring.

Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin didn't even know what had hit them before they were run through by Palpatine's red blade, and Kit Fisto fared only a little better, parrying a few attacks before he too was killed. Now, Mace was left to fight the Sith Lord alone. The fate of the galaxy depended upon him.

Palpatine whirled, twirling his lightsaber to clash with Mace's amethyst blade in a flash of sparks. The two weapons locked as Mace shoved away, swinging his lightsaber to keep Palpatine at bay. The Sith Lord held his weapon up, aiming it at Mace's chin. The stoic Jedi Master returned the gesture as the two circled before Mace continued to hammer away with his lightsaber. Palpatine blocked the attacks easily, but he was still driven back. Mace thought he had the upper hand until a wicked smile crept across Palpatine's face.

_What in blazes? _Mace thought to himself until he felt it, too.

_Skywalker._

Mace took quick opportunity of Palpatine's apparent distraction and swung his lightsaber, shattering the glass window overlooking the Coruscant skyscape. He continued to beat away before he was able to knock Palpatine's red lightsaber free from his hand and send it flying into the roaring city below.

Palpatine collapsed and twisted this way and that, until he sat with his back against the frame of the window, shards of glass pricking at his skin. The doors to Palpatine's office whisked open as footsteps sounded. Mace glanced over and saw Anakin Skywalker striding into the office. The younger Jedi looked with horror at the three bodies of the dead Jedi Masters on the velvet flooring of the office. He looked up to the scene at the window, his eyes glossy and flooded with confusion.

"You are under arrest, my lord," Mace spoke, holding up a hand to stop Anakin from drawing too close.

"Anakin," Palpatine began, his voice husky, out of breath, "I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over!" He glanced to Anakin, his eyes pleading. Mace's eyes narrowed. _He's trying to convert Skywalker . . . to the dark side._

"The oppression of the Sith will never return." Mace issued the sentence as a statement of defeat to the beaten Chancellor. "You have _lost_."

"No," Palpatine began, his hands beginning to stiffen as his fingers curled. Dark power began to fill the air as Mace held his saber at the ready. "No, no, _you _will die!" Blue lightning crackled from Palpatine's fingertips, spraying at Mace. Before the bolts could damage the Jedi Master, he spun back and held up his lightsaber, the purple blade absorbing the lightning and deflecting it back at the Sith Lord.

"He is a traitor!" Palpatine barked, the lightning wrecking his face as the blue bolts wisped between his fingers and the lightsaber.

"_He _is the traitor!" Mace yelled even louder over the lightning's cracklings, gripping his lightsaber tightly as he fought back the Sith Lord's power.

"I have the power to save the one you love," Palpatine continued, his voice breaking under the strain of the Sith lightning. "You must choose!" Mace glanced over and saw Anakin's face, in pain and anguish. _The one you love,_ Mace thought to himself before it dawned on him. _Padme._

"Don't listen to him Anakin," Mace replied, forcing the lightning back. Palpatine's face had begun to morph, until he looked undead. He looked like a nightmare. Anakin glanced from one to the other, as he contemplated.

"Don't let him kill me," Palpatine offered up, his head bobbling as the lightning began to wear down. Anakin shielded his face from the stray blasts of lightning and from having to look at Palpatine's horrid, ugly, disfigured face. "I can't hold it any longer. I can't, I-I'm too weak!" Finally, the lightning stopped. "Anakin, help me, help me!" He let his hands drop, and he fell back, his wilted, zombie-like face appearing dead. Mace kept his saber trained on the Sith Lord. "I can't hold on . . . any longer."

"I am going to end this, once and for all." Mace's words carried the weight of a man who meant what he said.

Palpatine waited, and he opened his eyes to look at the young Jedi. "Please, Anakin, don't let him kill me!_ It's not the Jedi way_."

Anakin looked from man to man, and Mace glanced to him. "Listen to me, Anakin; you were right. He is a Sith Lord, and he is evil. If he lives, he will have control over the entire Republic, the Senate, _everything._" He looked back to the crumpled form of the wounded Sith Lord. "He is too dangerous to be left alive."

Anakin stood in silence, and Palpatine began to speak. "Remember, Anakin, only _I _can save Padme. The Jedi will not help her; they are against your union. Against your family. They will take it all away from you, son."

Anakin felt the tears come again, but he remembered Padme's voice, from the Temple. _Help them._ Finally, he pushed aside the tears. He knew what he had to do. "I can't. Master Windu is right." He inhaled sharply. "You're a Sith Lord. You've started this whole war."

Palpatine's face began to twist in anger. Anakin continued: "You are the cause of all the Jedi that have been killed." He gestured to the crumpled corpses of Fisto, Kolar, and Tiin in the office. "You have proven yourself unfit to rule the Republic. You are a Sith Lord," he repeated, and he lowered his hand. "What should we do, Master Windu?"

Mace held his lightsaber pointed at the Sith Lord. "He cannot live; he has proven that he will do what it takes to stay in power. But we cannot kill him in cold blood." Sneering, the Jedi Master ordered, "On your feet, _Chancellor_." Slowly, steadily, Palpatine climbed to his feet and kept his evil face focused upon the two Jedi.

"You cannot stop me. The dark side will never fall to the Jedi's weak, foolish ideals." Then, Mace saw from the corner of his eye, a statue in the office shift and a golden hilt of another lightsaber spun through the air, landing coolly in Palpatine's outstretched palm. The Sith Lord smirked as he held out his right hand, and, somehow, he recalled the lightsaber he had lost back into his hand.

Mace stepped back, his lightsaber held at the ready. Anakin backed away, and the _snap-hiss _of his lightsaber powering up sounded as he readied his own blue blade. "Easy, Anakin. Easy," Mace cautioned the young Jedi as they both eyed the Sith Lord with wariness.

Palpatine ignited both of his lightsabers, and the red blades speared into the open air. "You cannot stop my Empire from rising from the ashes of this foolish Republic. It has been connected with the Jedi for far too long." Darkness shrouded the yellow eyes of the deformed Sith Lord. "Once I have killed you both, I will trigger the end of this war, and the Jedi Order as a whole. Then, there will be no one left to stop me from founding the Galactic Empire."

"You haven't counted on one thing," Anakin said. "You have to defeat us first."

"It would be a pleasure," Palpatine muttered, his wicked grin growing all the more larger.

The Sith Lord spun ahead, directing his attacks on Mace, being the weaker of the opponents, having drained himself in battle. The moment Palpatine struck, Mace realized that the Sith Lord hadn't been attacking with his full might earlier. He was even _more_ powerful, somehow, and as he spun the dual lightsabers, Mace ducked to avoid the swings, parrying blow after blow until Anakin charged into the fray.

Anakin and Palpatine exchanged blows, with Anakin gripping his lightsaber with enough play so that his movements weren't slow and robotic, while they were still tactical and powerful. The Sith Lord pulled back, eyeing both Jedi, warily, as he held both lightsabers at the ready. "You are both worthy adversaries," the fallen Chancellor murmured, his evil eyes searching both of the men. "Perhaps too worthy for even me to best." Before either Jedi could make a move, Palpatine extinguished both lightsabers and flipped backwards, through the shattered window.

The two Jedi exchanged a glance before rushing to the edge, looking into the skyscape. A speeder was flying away, piloted by a shrouded figure. But they could see Palpatine, and they knew the whole thing had been an orchestrated ploy.

Mace slowly turned his gaze to Anakin. "So . . . you and Senator Amidala are married?" he asked slowly, taking in the events that had transpired.

Anakin bit his lip, nodding. "Yes, Master Windu. Since the Battle of Geonosis."

Mace continued to stare, mentally berating himself for not realizing sooner that the two were a couple, and for not realizing that the leader of the Republic was a Sith Lord. How could Palpatine have fooled them all?!

"The Chancellor . . . er, Palpatine, must've wanted me to join him as an apprentice of sorts," Anakin mused. "I felt a pull to come to his aid, but I knew I couldn't. He is evil, and he has to be stopped."

Windu nodded, clipping his lightsaber to his belt. "We must find out his plans and call for a plan of action. We'll have to speak to the Senate and convene, find out a way to halt his advances before he takes over." As they walked to the doorway, Anakin froze and his mouth fell agape. "Skywalker?" Mace asked, stopping and turning to the younger Jedi. "What is it?"

"It's all beginning to make sense now," Anakin said absentmindedly. "The chips . . . all of it."

"What are you talking about?"

Anakin held up a hand. "A few months ago, one of my clone troopers told me and Rex something about inhibitor chips planted in the mind of each and every clone trooper, that they could trigger a chain reaction through the army and force all of the soldiers to obey the commands issued by one leader." He and Mace made eye contact. "I think Palpatine is that leader."

Mace's eyes widened at the thought. "Then that means . . . he could control the entire clone army to follow through on his every whim. If the whole army was to wage war against the Jedi, it'd be a massacre."

Mace started to jog towards the door. "Get to Padme and find some way to speak to the Senate; do whatever it takes! I'll try and contact as many Jedi as I can, see if we can help stop this crisis before it begins." Anakin nodded and ran for his speeder, hoping that he and Padme might be able to stop Darth Sidious before his plan could gain any traction.


	3. Anakin Skywalker Didn't Turn: Ch 2

**_What If... Anakin Skywalker Never Turned to the Dark Side?_**

**"Chapter 2"**

Anakin's speeder touched down on the landing pad adjoined to Padme's apartment. He jumped from it and ran towards the open glass doorway connecting to the balcony, where Padme stood waiting. Tears were streaming down her face. Anakin bowed his head; he knew why she was crying.

"Anakin," she practically whispered, rushing to meet him. The two welcomed one another in a warm embrace which seemed to last for an eternity. Anakin slowly pulled her back and looked into her eyes.

"Padme—something terrible has happened." Her eyes searched his for the answer, and he offered it vocally. "Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord, the one who started this whole war."

Padme's face took on a look of shock, confusion, and disbelief. "The Chancellor? No, that can't be . . . I know that he has been more power-hungry since the war began, but a Sith Lord? I . . . I just can't believe it, Ani."

"I couldn't either, Padme, but I _saw_ him. He was fighting Master Windu, and he drew his lightsabers on me. Red lightsabers." Padme looked away, shaking her head.

"No, it can't be. . . ."

"It _is_, Padme. He's killed Jedi. In his office, right now, there are three dead Jedi. Master Fisto, Master Tiin, and Master Kolar—they've all been cut down by his lightsabers. You have to believe me, Padme, Palpatine has been orchestrating this entire war from the very beginning. He's implanted inhibitor chips in the minds of all clone troopers, so they can obey his every order. We think he's planning to turn the whole army against the Jedi."

Padme's eyes widened, and she spoke quickly. "Obi-Wan!"

Anakin nodded. "Every Jedi. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Master Yoda—none of them are safe."

Padme fought back the tears, but Anakin saw the glossiness of her eyes. He held her tightly. "I know it's hard, Padme, but it's the truth. Palpatine is no longer the Chancellor. He's a Sith Lord."

The two stood in silence before Padme fell into his arms, burying her head in his chest. "What are we going to do, Ani?" she asked, her voice muffled.

Anakin rubbed her back. "I don't know. Master Windu is trying to contact all the Jedi and prevent them from being killed by the clones. He wanted me to find you and get you to the Senate, maybe we can inform all the senators about what has transpired and lock down the Republic."

Absentmindedly, Padme nodded. "Yes—I'll contact the senators and call a meeting to order. I'll tell them it's critical to the Republic."

Anakin nodded back. "I'm going to try to contact Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Do you need me to escort you to the Senate building?"

Padme shook her head and nodded to the gold protocol droid lingering in the shadows, surprisingly quiet. "I'll be all right. I'll have Threepio with me." She said it with a smile, so Anakin returned it.

"If you need any help, call me. I'll be there in an instant." Slowly, he bent down and the two kissed softly and deeply. "I love you."

Padme nodded back. "I love you too, Ani. Be safe."

* * *

Darth Sidious sat in the back of the speeder as the cab closed, illuminated with red light. He reached in the dark and groped for the robe lying in a capsule, drawing it around his shoulders and pulling the dark hood over his head. "Driver. Input the clone protocol interface into my console."

A crisp nod from the pale driver of the speeder was followed by a ding as the console in the back seat of the cab lit up, and a chart of information and keys sprang onto the blue screen, with a picture of the Republic insignia and a portrait of a man.

Perhaps the portrait was of Jango Fett, the prime clone, or perhaps it was simply a grunt trooper. Whichever case, it mattered not to Sidious. The dark lord reached and fingered the keys on the screen before he reached over and drew up his holoprojector and contacted Mas Amedda.

The Chagrian's blue form appeared. "My lord," he nodded, bowing his head. "Your office—it appears to be ransacked. There are three dead bodies—"

"The dead do not concern me, Vice Chairman. It is the living I am more worried about. I need you to put me through to an old friend on Mandalore." A wicked grin crept across Sidious's face as Amedda gave a knowing nod.

"Yes, my lord."

Amedda disappeared and was soon, after a few moments, replaced by a figure that had once been Sidious's pride and joy, now reduced to half the man he once was—quite literally.

"My master," the red-and-black-faced Zabrak muttered, his smooth voice registering clearly through the transmission.

"Darth Maul. Or is it just Maul now? No matter—I have a proposition for you, my former apprentice."

"A proposition?" A smile licked at Maul's lips. "What is this _proposition_?"

"My identity as the Chancellor as been compromised, and the Jedi are onto my plan of treachery. I will soon initiate Clone Protocol Sixty-Six, but I need your aid if my plan is to succeed."

"How could the great Darth Sidious require the help of such a pathetic life-form as I?" Maul mused, quite amused by the situation. "If I remember correctly, the last time we met you had locked me in a cell."

"And it was I who let you escape." Maul's brow furrowed as Sidious continued. "You cannot think me so inept, Lord Maul, that I would allow a few pitiful Mandalorians to infiltrate a facility holding such a powerful being as you, could you? No, it was all part of _the _plan, old friend.

"My proposition is that you lay down your arms as an enemy and join my clone troopers once Order Sixty-Six has been activated in returning to Coruscant. Then you may help me kill all the Jedi that are still alive. Perhaps even Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Maul's hatred grew apparent in his eyes. "Kenobi," he muttered, the voice rolling from his tongue. He gritted his teeth and spoke quickly. "You have my allegiance, Lord Sidious. When shall I expect your clone forces?"

"You shouldn't have to wait too long, Lord Maul. I will execute Order Sixty-Six immediately after I've finished with you, and then I will contact the commander of my clone forces on Mandalore and have them meet with you. Then come to Coruscant. You shall receive a warm welcome."

Maul smiled, the grin just as wicked as his old master's. "It will be my pleasure, Master."

As the hologram blinked out, Sidious grinned and reached for the controls of the screen in the back seat. As he dragged a finger across the bar with the word "Execute" imprinted upon it, he cleared his throat as the screen flashed brightly. Clearly, with the composure of a man who has waited centuries to see his plan complete, Sidious said, "Clone commanders, the time has come. Execute Order Sixty-Six. Kill all the Jedi."

* * *

Simultaneously to Sidious's transmission, in a distant part of Coruscant, Mace Windu strode towards the Jedi Temple, cloak billowing behind him. As he approached the Temple gates, Jedi Master Cin Drallig approached, flanked by two Jedi Temple Guards. "Master Windu. I had anticipated your arrival to be sooner—I take it things didn't go as planned?" Slowly, Drallig assessed that Windu was alone. "Where are the others, and Chancellor Palpatine?"

Mace sucked in a sharp breath. "He killed them. Masters Fisto, Tiin, and Kolar are all dead. Skywalker helped me, but Palpatine escaped. He truly _is_ a Sith Lord."

"By the stars," Drallig muttered, his eyes wide. "Where could he have gone?"

Mace shook his head. "I'm not sure, but Skywalker mentioned that one of his clone troopers had told him of a plot he uncovered that Palpatine had the clones created with chips to control their every move. He thinks it could be used to turn the army against the Jedi spread across the galaxy. And since there's only one or two Jedi to a regiment, that would spell certain defeat for every single Jedi."

Drallig nodded understandingly. "Get inside quickly, and contact as many Jedi as you can. I'll help you." He turned and nodded to one of the guards. "If anyone approaches aside from a Jedi, alert us _immediately_."

The guard nodded, clutching his saber staff tightly. "Yes, sir."

Windu and Drallig marched down the halls, moving at a brisk pace. Once they burst through into the communications chamber, Master Tera Sinube approached, jovial as always. "Masters, what brings you here?" He gestured to the gathering of Jedi younglings around the room, grouped at the consoles. "I was giving the younglings a moment to look at the holo-feeds for the Outer Rim Sieges."

"The reports on the war will have to wait, Master Sinube," Mace said, gesturing to the tables. "There's been a terrible revelation. Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord, and the clone army is loyal to him. We have to contact all off-world Jedi so they might escape the clones—if possible."

Sinube nodded quickly. "I understand. I will alert the others, and escort the younglings to a place where they may be kept safe." He gestured the Jedi children. "Come along, younglings—we must get to the Fortress. Hurry!" As the old, feeble Jedi hurried along, Mace and Drallig moved to the consoles and went about the proper procedures to reach their Jedi brothers and sisters off-world and warn them before something even more terrible could happen.

* * *

"This has gone better than expected," Obi-Wan Kenobi said with a triumphant grin as Commander Cody tucked his helmet underneath his arm.

"You can say that again," Cody muttered, a grin cracking his worn face. He glanced to his Jedi general, arching a dark eyebrow. "You actually shot Grievous?"

"Yes, Cody, I _shot _him. And I don't want to discuss it any further." He held up his lightsaber and grinned. "Now that I have my lightsaber back, I'd rather not have to resort to a blaster again. I've scolded Anakin enough about hanging onto his saber enough that I can't suddenly become a gunslinger."

Cody chuckled. "A good call, sir. I couldn't see you getting the first shot off too many times."

As the two shared a laugh, Obi-Wan's comlink buzzed. He lifted it up as Cody replaced his helmet, marching off to a gathering of clone troopers. "Kenobi here."

"Obi-Wan! Are you all right?" Anakin's voice filled the older Jedi's ears.

"Yes, Anakin. General Grievous put up a fight, but I managed to best him. What about—?"

"No, no, not Grievous. I mean the clones. Have they acted . . . different in any way?"

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed as he glanced to Cody and his troopers. "The clones? Of course not—Cody actually just returned my lightsaber to me. Why, what's going on, Anakin?"

A deep sigh escaped the other end of the transmission. "It's too much to explain at the moment, Obi-Wan, but all you need to know is this: Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been searching for. He has control of the clones through chips in their heads, and we think he can use them to turn the army against the Jedi."

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan murmured, stroking his beard. "Are you quite sure, Anakin? I find it hard to believe that—"

"I know, Obi-Wan. I was there with Master Windu. Palpatine killed Master Fisto, Master Tiin, and Master Kolar. I saw their bodies, Master—they're dead."

Obi-Wan froze, in shock. "What about the other Jedi—has anyone else been contacted?"

"Master Windu's doing that now. Padme's having the Senate convene in an emergency meeting. We don't know Palpatine's plans yet—if he is planning on turning the clones against us or what. All I know is that you need to get off of Utapau immediately."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I understand, Anakin. I'll throw Cody off and try and escape in a ship—somehow. I'll head straight for Coruscant." He paused, then added, "May the Force be with you, Anakin. I'll see you soon."

"You too, Master."

The transmission cut short, and Obi-Wan turned and swallowed hard. _Now how am I supposed to do this?_

Quickly, Obi-Wan hurried towards Cody and his troopers, eyeing them cautiously. They had acted normal, but he wasn't taking any chances. "Cody—something has come up. I have to get back to the Venator and . . . check up on something."

Cody nodded. "Affirmative, General. Want me to come with you?"

Obi-Wan was quick to cut him off. "No, no, no, I can handle it myself. You need to stay here and make sure the droids are kept in check. There's still a battle to win here." He nearly cracked a joke before the thought of Cody and his clones trying to kill Obi-Wan entered his mind. Cody eyed Obi-Wan curiously, and the Jedi realized he needed to act quickly. "I don't think a regiment of battle droids is too tough for you, is it?"

"Sir, if they aren't too tough for a batch of Gungans, then we've got it made. Just get your . . . _thing _taken care of. We'll be fine."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Good. Take care, Cody."

The clones all saluted their general as he turned and practically sprinted for his Jedi interceptor. Climbing into the blue Actis fighter, Obi-Wan closed the canopy and said hurriedly, "Arfour, lock into the hyperdrive ring and get us to Coruscant immediately."

Outside, R4-G9 beeped a gleeful response, lifting the fighter into the sky and flying away from Utapau, seeking out the Jedi hyperdrive ring. As the fighter locked in place and sped away towards the Republic capitol, Obi-Wan stroked his temple softly in thought.


	4. Anakin Skywalker Didn't Turn: Ch 3

**_What If... Anakin Skywalker Never Turned to the Dark Side?_**

**"Chapter 3"**

Captain Rex stared through the binoculars, scouring the perimeter for any signs of the enemy. It was hard enough that the Mandalorians were both friends and foes, so every Mandalorian he saw he had to check their color patterns. It was made even harder by the constant chattering in his ear.

"Anything yet?"

Rex rolled his eyes as he lowered his binocs. "You know, you still act the same way you did at the start of this war." It was meant in jest, as evidenced by his slim smile.

Ahsoka Tano crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, when someone have to work with a smug, _experienced _captain like you, they have to resort to childish tactics." She grinned back, and Rex burst into laughter.

To their left, ARC trooper Jesse stood, helmet removed, as he eyed his superiors. He shook his head. "You two are something else. Here we are in the middle of a battle, and you're joking."

Rex rolled his eyes again. "C'mon, Jesse—what happened to you being the guy who cracked jokes in the middle of combat? We're not even in a fight right now."

Jesse reached a hand to reply, but he didn't quite know what to say. A firm hand gripped his shoulder as a tough woman's voice filled the air through the filters of her Mandalorian helmet. "You might just wanna be quiet. You aren't gonna win this fight," Bo-Katan Kryze, leader of the Mandalorian resistance, said with confidence.

A smile crept across Jesse's lips. "You're right."

A sort of camaraderie had developed between the four leaders of the Republic-Mandalorian alliance in the Siege of Mandalore—and what an unlikely alliance it was. Two clone troopers, an ex-Jedi, and a former terrorist-turned-freedom-fighter.

Before anyone else could speak, Ahsoka's comlink beeped. She reached for it and answered. "Ahsoka Tano."

"Ahsoka," her former master's voice spoke. "Look, before I tell you anything, is Rex there?"

The Togruta looked up warily. "Yes, Master, he's here. Why?"

"Put him on."

Ahsoka held her comlink out to Rex, who took it. "Rex here. What is it, General Skywalker?"

"Rex, you remember what Fives told us about the inhibitor chips?"

Rex nodded. "Yes, sir. Right before he was killed."

"Yeah. The truth has come out now. Chancellor Palpatine is evil, and he created the clone army to annihilate the Jedi using the chips."

A silence fell over the gathering. Rex and Jesse exchanged a glance, while Ahsoka and Bo-Katan looked to one another in confusion. "Are you sure, sir?"

"Absolutely. He fought me and Master Windu, and he killed Masters Fisto, Kolar, and Tiin." Rex stiffened at the news, and glanced to Ahsoka. She was standing frozen, and a tear ran down her cheek. She had worked with all three Jedi before, he knew, and she had spoken glowingly of Fisto.

Anakin quickly spoke up again. "I know that you removed your chip after we found out, but did any other clones? Any that you know of?"

"Yes, sir. Both Jesse and Kix did. Jesse's here with me now. Kix—" he stopped, thinking to the 501st's medic, who had been missing, captured by the Separatists. "Kix is gone. Kidnapped."

"I remember." Anakin paused before continuing. "Your troopers—did any others have their chips removed?"

"No, sir. I thought of issuing a legion-wide order, but that would've attracted too much attention, and we would've been noticed. I thought if just the leaders had theirs removed, we could maybe contain our men before anything serious happened."

"It sounds like a good plan," Anakin replied. "We don't know when Palpatine plans on issuing the kill order, but it could be any moment now. At all costs, protect Ahsoka and all of you get to Coruscant. We're trying to assemble all Jedi now."

"Roger that, General Skywalker. Rex out." Rex signed off the comm and passed it back to Ahsoka. "Well then, it looks as if we have a new mission."

Bo-Katan glanced from the clones to Ahsoka. "But what about Mandalore? If you just leave and the clones turn against the Jedi—what will happen?"

"The clones would just be turning against the Jedi, not the Republic. Surely Chancellor Palpatine will still want to build good relations between the galaxy—especially if he pulls something like this," Ahsoka mused. "I think Mandalore will be safe. If anything goes wrong, though, don't be afraid to come to Coruscant. The Jedi will do all they can to help, I promise."

Bo-Katan nodded, still clearly uncertain. "Okay." She gestured towards the Mandalorian camp. "We have some ships you can use in your escape. I doubt you'd want to risk going back to your own base, since it's crawling with clones."

Both Rex and Ahsoka nodded, and the two made for the Mandalorian landing zone before they realized Jesse wasn't following. "Jesse—you coming?" Rex asked, eyebrow raised.

Jesse glanced from Bo-Katan to the others. "I was thinking, Captain, that I should maybe stay here and support the Mandalorians. In case something does go awry, I think we should at least have _some_ friendly faces among the Mandalorians."

Rex began to disagree. "I don't think—"

Ahsoka grabbed his arm. "He's right, Rex. It'd be good to have an inside man here on Mandalore in case things do go bad. That way Jesse can be the halfway man between the clones, us, and the Mandalorians."

Rex finally nodded his agreement. "All right." He stepped forward, gripping Jesse's hand tightly. He gestured to Bo-Katan. "Same thing we said to her goes for you—if things get too itchy, you two come to Coruscant. Got it?" Jesse nodded. Rex nodded back. "Take care, brother."

As he let go and stepped back, Bo-Katan playfully swatted Jesse's breastplate. "I don't think things will get too bad. We may have lost a Jedi and a captain, but we still have a Mandalorian and an ARC trooper. Maul's going to have his hands full all the same."

Rex and Ahsoka nodded their affirmation before Bo-Katan pointed to the landing zone. "Now hurry—I'll contact the LZ guard and let him know it's all clear. Keep in touch."

Ahsoka grinned to her ally and said, "You too," before turning and running for the Mandalorian camp.

* * *

Plo Koon skillfully piloted his Jedi starfighter through the airspace of Cato Neimoidia, flanked on each side by two ARC-170 starfighters. Plo kept the control yoke gripped tightly until his holoprojector signaled that he was being contacted. Plo reached forward, tapping the projector. Mace Windu's blue figure appeared on the projector.

"Master Windu," the Kel Dor greeted, eyeing his old friend cautiously. "I hadn't expected a check-up."

"Neither had I, Master Plo," Mace countered. "There's been a terrible turn of events on Coruscant. Chancellor Palpatine's the Sith Lord we've been searching for."

Plo thought deeply. Could it possibly be true? Had they missed the identity of their greatest foe when it's been out in the open for so long? It seemed almost impossible, but deep inside, be it the Force speaking to him or just his own soul, Plo knew it was the truth.

He also knew that wasn't all.

"What else is there, Master Windu?"

Mace's dark face creased. "The clone army has been nothing but a pawn for his side. He controls all the clones through chips in their brains. We have a feeling that he may preparing them for a cataclysmic attack on the entire Order."

"I fear you are correct," Koon murmured. He glanced over his shoulder at the two ARC fighters behind him. "Captain Jag is my wingman. I would assume he hasn't received the order yet, or I believe I'd be aware of it."

Windu nodded his agreement. "Get away from Cato Neimoidia as fast as you can and head back for Coruscant. We've still got a grip on the Jedi Temple, but for how long I can't say."

"Understood, Master Windu. I will be there as soon as I can." As the hologram winked off, Plo settled into the cushioned seat of his fighter. He had to be ready—and he had to figure out how, exactly, he was going to escape his clone wingmen without getting shot down.

* * *

"Execute Order Sixty-Six."

The silky voice of Darth Sidious emanated in Captain Jag's mind, like it did in the minds of thousands of other clone troopers across the galaxy. An almost robotic feeling overtook the captain's conscious, and he nodded. "It will be done, my lord."

As the hologram of Sidious disappeared, Jag opened a comm channel to his other pilots. "Form up on me," he barked. He didn't need to relay Sidious's command to them; the chips had already done that job.

Affirmations sounded as the ARC-170s set their S-foils into attack position. Jag brought up his targeting computer and nestled directly behind the Jedi who had just been his general moments before. Clenching his teeth and grinning sinisterly, Jag muttered, "Prepare to die, Jedi."

* * *

Plo felt the shift in the Force before the clones even opened fire. Yanking back on his control yoke, Plo drew his fighter down below Jag's ARC-170, watching as the bolts of his laser cannons blasted through the clouds.

Spinning aside, Plo flew his fighter up and directly behind one of the clone fighters. He opened fire with his cannons, splintering metal shards from the fighter's wing. The Republic ship spun out of control before connecting with a spire from one of the Neimoidian skyscrapers, flying into oblivion.

Plo tried to calm his mind, feel only the Force. He was now fighting his men, friends he had fought alongside for three years. But they were friends no longer; simply pawns of the Sith.

The attempt at calming his nerves failed, because Plo realized that these troopers hadn't made the choice on their own. They had been forced into targeting him and turning on him, a plot created by Palpatine. Nevertheless, he had to escape himself—but if he could do it without killing his men, he'd take that route.

Plo quickly gunned the engines, soaring past Jag and the other two fighters. They opened fire but missed, their shots instead splattering against a Neimoidian marketplace.

The Jedi interceptor tore through the skies over one of the Neimoidian arches, and Plo's astromech droid, R4-F5, beeped worriedly. "Don't worry, Arfour, I know what I'm doing," the stoic Jedi calmed his droid, aiming for the atmosphere of the planet.

The ARC-170 fighters pursued relentlessly, cannons ablaze. Fire exploded just outside the cockpit of Plo's starship, but he didn't flinch. He knew where he was headed: the hyperspace ring.

The clones knew it, too. Two of the fighters broke off and zoomed past Plo, hoping to get a change to destroy his only escape route. Plo could _not _let them do that. Quickly, the Jedi Master twisted his ship's controls until he was directly behind one of the fighters. He aimed his shots and blasted the engines, causing one of them to spit smoke as the fighter slowly fell away from the combat. Not destroyed, just damaged.

Plo focused his attention on the other fighter. "Arfour," Plo spoke. "I'm going to get under the fighter. Disable it!"

The droid beeped in confusion before realization settled in. Plo carefully glided his Delta-7 below the ARC-170, and R4 ejected an electro-prod, using it fire sparks at the hull of the ARC-170. First, some metallic plating peeled away before the wiring was exposed. Then the droid aimed the shock prod and fired again, scorching the wires. One of them blew, forcing the ship to rock before it, too, began its descent.

"Good work," Plo complimented his droid, who beeped in response. Plo gunned his engines once more, aiming directly for his fighter.

Jag flew close behind, not wanting to risk Plo's escape. He fired relentlessly, shots bouncing off of the Delta-7's hull. Plo rocked back and forth, unable to steady his ship. Finally, one shot singed the ship's wing, sending it careening away.

Plo fought to right his vessel, and when he finally did so, he saw Jag's fighter darting away to the hyperspace ring. "No," Plo muttered, hurriedly catching back up with his wingman. Jag was drawing closer, and Plo was running out of options.

With no other choice, Plo squeezed the triggers on the control yoke. Laser tore through the air, and as the shots found their home, the rear of the fighter exploded, engulfed in flame, as the entire vessel soon thundered in a fiery blaze, showering sparks and metallic parts as debris fell to the skyscrapers below.

Without a word, Plo nestled into the ring and entered the coordinates for Coruscant. Silently, he launched the fighter into hyperspace and pondered the turn of events.

* * *

Mace Windu and Cin Drallig marched down the corridor of the Jedi Temple, flanked by four Temple Guardsmen. They had been successful in contacting the Jedi sprinkled across the galaxy—at least, some of them. Not all had reported back the successes of their respective escapes, but Mace had felt many tremors in the Force as life had been snuffed out.

Many Jedi had been killed.

Among the Jedi that Mace knew had escaped were Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano, whom Anakin had contacted both. Plo Koon was also able to flee Cato Neimoidia unscathed, and Yoda had fled Kashyyyk. The other Jedi on Kashyyyk, Luminara Unduli, had not been as fortunate.

Aayla Secura had been able to escape the 327th Star Corps on Felucia, but she had been wounded and had narrowly made it to hyperspace. Jedi Master Jaro Tapal and his apprentice, Cal Kestis, had also been able to escape their clone troopers. Stass Allie had been killed on Saleucamei, and Ki-Adi-Mundi likewise had perished on Mygeeto. Alas, not all Jedi were able to escape.

In all, a stout fighting force of Jedi had been able to survive. Not enough to warrant a full-scale war with the clones, but enough to hold the Temple and draw sympathy from the Senate—hopefully. Senator Amidala had gone to the Senate, but the reports on her speech had not yet come back. Chances were it was still going on.

As Mace walked down the hallway with Master Drallig, footsteps sounded behind them. Mace turned and saw Anakin Skywalker jogging down the hallway, robes flowing behind him. "Master Windu," he said, out of breath. "I just received word. Padme has begun her speech before the Senate."

"Good," Mace said with a nod. "I think you should go to the Senate building—incognito. No telling what Palpatine may try once he has realized the Senate is against him. He might launch an attack on it. We'll need to be ready for anything."

Anakin nodded, and Drallig spoke up. "Take these guards with you," he offered, gesturing to the robed, masked sentries. "Stay out of sight and report on all the dealings in the Senate."

The young Jedi nodded once more and motioned, leading the four guards out of the Temple. Mace stroked his chin thoughtfully before speaking again. "Sidious has already triggered the betrayal of the clones. The only thing that concerns me is where _he _has gone."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you are all enjoying this AU story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. As you can see from this chapter, a few things have played out the same as in the film, but other things have differed. With Order 66 out of the way, that has opened up the door for more things to occur that will ultimately shape the galaxy in different ways. Please leave your reviews with your thoughts! And, if there are any potential stories you'd like to see be made as "What If" scenarios in the future, then, by all means, share them! Thank you for reading.**


	5. Anakin Skywalker Didn't Turn: Ch 4

_**What If... Anakin Skywalker Never Turned to the Dark Side?**_

**"Chapter 4"**

Anakin had told the Jedi guards to wait outside the Senate chamber, right outside the Alderaan pod's entry. Anakin tapped the control pad, and the door slid open.

Seated in the pod, Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan turned to look at the newcomer. "Ah, Master Skywalker," he greeted, offering a smile. Anakin returned the gesture. "I assume you've come to hear Padme's address? She says it's something important."

Anakin nodded. "Yes. I wanted to make sure everything was all right."

Bail turned back to the Senate chamber. "She just took the floor. She hasn't said much yet."

Anakin sat down next to the senator and listened as his wife spoke to the various senators in the chamber, their pods representing worlds throughout the free galaxy. She was currently giving the preliminary information; to Anakin, it was all just political mumbo-jumbo, things he could care less about.

Then she got the part he was waiting for.

"Something . . . unexpected has happened." Padme paused to take a breath of fresh air, looking about the chamber at the various senators of different species in the room. "Chancellor Palpatine has revealed himself as a Sith Lord."

Audible gasps sounded across the room. Bail glanced to his aides and Anakin, who returned the look with calm assurance. Padme continued, "He revealed this information to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Master Mace Windu led an arrest team to apprehend the Chancellor, and he killed three of the Jedi before escaping."

After this revelation, Bail glanced to Anakin curiously. "Is this true?" he asked, an eyebrow arched. Anakin affirmed his question with a curt nod before turning his attention back to Padme.

"I have a proposal to make," she added. "With this revelation, we know that we cannot have the Chancellor in power any longer. He has proven that he has orchestrated this entire war for his own profit and benefit. If he is willing to go to such lengths to build power, what will he do to keep it? He must be removed from office before he can do anything horrible."

Lott Dod, the Trade Federation's senator, jumped to his feet, ready to shout his disapproval—as usual. "This is absurd! How do we know we can trust the claims of the Jedi? How do we know they have not planned all of this for their own benefit? Perhaps they seek to take power for themselves."

"That is an idiotic claim, Senator Dod," Bail spoke, leaping to his feet. "The Jedi are not evil. I've worked alongside them enough to know that." Anakin slowly shuffled into the shadows; better to be not seen with all eyes on Alderaan's senator. Bail smirked. "Is it possible, Senator, that this information does not surprise you? It would explain a lot—as to why a diabolical supporter of the Separatists such as the Trade Federation has a representative in the Republic Senate, and why your propositions have been accepted so often."

The Neimoidian prepared another outburst but decided against it and crossed his arms. "You have no proof of your accusations, Senator Organa."

"And you have none to prove the opposite, Senator Dod."

"Enough!" Padme shouted, raising her hands. "This is not a panel to discuss the goals of each senator. This meeting has been called to put an end to Chancellor Palpatine's reign over the Republic—he cannot be trusted. We must decide how to handle both him and the clone army, which he created to serve his own purposes."

The senators began to chatter amongst themselves, and Meena Tills, the senator of Mon Cala, took the floor. "I move that we take session to vote Chancellor Palpatine out of office and disregard the clone army as the Republic's military."

"I second the motion," Bail spoke. Calls in agreement sounded across the Senate, and Padme nodded.

"We will take a vote. In your datapads, vote whether you want to remove Chancellor Palpatine from office or retain him. We shall afterwards discuss—"

A deafening boom sounded throughout the Senate building. Anakin's eyes flicked upwards, where a hole had been punched into the chamber. Debris fell, crashing into some of the pods and to the floor. Senators and aides alike screamed and scrambled for cover. Anakin jumped to his feet as he saw lights glimmer at the mouth of the hole.

Clone troopers leapt from the hole, metal cables attaching them to a gunship hovering outside the chamber. As they lowered themselves to the pods, Anakin grabbed Bail's arm. "Get your people out of here," he ordered, and Bail obeyed. As he led his aides away, Anakin took the controls of the pod and jetted it towards Padme's.

As the shock troopers took command of the pods, one—adorned with a helmet visor and a black kama—drew dual blaster pistols. "Senators, this is Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard. This gathering is being committed in treason against the Republic. If you value your freedom and safety, leave the premises now. Otherwise, you will be taken prisoners of war."

"For what?" Padme shouted. "For taking a stand against the Chancellor's own treasonous acts?"

Fox's visor glinted in the sunlight streaming from the hole in the roof. "You're in no position to talk, Senator Amidala. We know you've planned this entire thing. You're under arrest." He motioned to several of his red-plated shock troopers. "Get her."

Four clone troopers escorted several senators from their pods and took command of two such vessels, jetting towards Padme's own pod. One of the clones raised his blaster. "Turn around, Senator. You're under arrest."

"You cannot do this," Padme muttered in defiance. It was all a ploy, really; she wasn't going to give up, and she wasn't going to fight with words. She slightly turned, reaching her hand into the left sleeve of her dress. She slowly withdrew her hidden holdout blaster, and quickly spun back.

"Hey!" the lead clone yelled before he fell with a _thud _to the deck, a smoking hole burned into his chest. Before his companion could fire, Padme blasted again and he toppled from the pod. The other clones in the second pod hurriedly opened fire, ducking for cover—of which there wasn't much.

Padme ducked down as blasts smashed into her pod. Her aides screamed out, and Captain Typho, hunkered down beside them with his pistol drawn, scrambled to her side. "Senator—you have to get out of here. This is a fight we cannot win. Not here."

Padme opened her mouth to speak before she saw a shape speeding towards them. "I think it is, Captain."

Anakin sped his pod towards Padme's, and once he was close enough, he leapt ahead, flipping through the air. He landed with ease on the edge of the pod, lightsaber drawn and flashing. The blue blade deflected shots back at the two clones.

"Jedi!" one of them yelled, venom on his tongue. "Kill 'em!"

Neither clone was able to carry out the mandate, as both dropped, deflected shots having killed both troopers. Anakin turned to Typho and barked, "Get them out of here!"

The captain nodded as Anakin turned back to the other clones on the far wall, Fox at the forefront. Anakin jumped from Padme's pod to the one occupied by the first two clones, and then to the second. Finally, he leapt up towards the pod Fox was standing in.

"Hold it right there," Fox ordered, pointing one of his blasters directly in Anakin's face. "In the name of the Galactic Republic, you are under—"

Anakin silenced Fox by sweeping with his lightsaber, blade slicing cleanly across Fox's chest. The clone commander shrieked as he fell to the deck, grievously wounded. The other shock troopers opened fire, but Anakin was able to spin his lightsaber around to deflect the shots easily. Blue bolts reflected back to the men who fired them, and three clones were hit and fell to the ground.

The remaining three troopers ducked for cover, and one yelled, "Get out, get out! We need to regroup!" The others obeyed his order and they all turned, rushing from the Senate building.

Anakin held his lightsaber at the ready, in case any more attacks came. None did. Extinguishing his blade, Anakin hooked the hilt to his belt and leapt through the air, landing in one of the pods driven by the now-dead clones. Taking the controls, Anakin sped towards the Naboo pod's docking center. Padme was standing there with C-3PO, as Typho led the other occupants of the pod into the corridor.

Anakin jumped from his pod into Padme's, then exited hers to meet his wife. "Are you all right?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"You?"

Anakin's cocksure, trademark smile spread across his face. "Me? Not a problem." But a glossy look appeared in his eyes, and Padme didn't push it any further. Even though the clones were now the servants of the Sith, she knew that Anakin was deeply hurt with the idea of having to kill or even injure any of them. Not that he had any warm sympathy for the Coruscant Guard or Fox in particular, as both had been responsible for the banishment of his Padawan and the death of ARC trooper Fives, but he still didn't want to harm any clone troopers. They had been his closest allies during the war outside of Padme, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka. There were more times than he could count where his life would've been lost if not for help from the 501st Legion.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Anakin led her into the corridor. Senators, aides, and bystanders alike conversed in the halls. Anakin spoke softly into her ear. "We need to get you out of here. I'm sure you have quite a few enemies right now—especially Palpatine."

Padme nodded. Before either could speak, Bail strode through the crowd towards them. "Padme, Anakin—I'm glad you're both safe." He breathed heavily and then gestured behind him. "Shock troopers just entered the corridor. They're headed this way."

"We need to get out of here," Anakin said, glancing about. "Are there any other, less conspicuous ways out of here besides the front door?"

Bail nodded and gestured to the ventilation system. "That's . . . about it."

"The ventilation system?" Padme asked. "Ani, I can't got in there—the baby. . . ."

"That's all there is," Bail countered, looking to both Anakin and Padme. "If you don't go through it, then there's no other easy way out."

Anakin nodded. "We have to do it, Padme. Just be careful and take it slowly. I'll lead the way." Padme reluctantly agreed, and the two moved to the ventilation shaft.

Bail pried the hatch away as Captain Typho glanced about nervously. Padme looked to her head of security. "Captain, protect the others and Threepio," she ordered, looking to the gold-plated protocol droid. C-3PO was babbling with another droid, something about nearly getting blasted by "those horrid clone traitors."

"Yes, ma'am," Typho said with a nod. "I'll watch over them."

Anakin tugged on Padme's hand. "Come on, Padme. We have to go." Slowly, carefully, they both got onto their hands and knees and crawled into the ventilation shaft. Bail quickly replaced the hatch once they were both on their way.

Inside, Anakin tugged at his comlink and lifted it up. "Master Windu, this is Skywalker. I'm gonna need an evac."

"I heard that something went down over there. What happened?"

"The senators were about to vote to remove Palpatine from office when the clones raided the place. I was able to cut down a few, and the senators were able to evacuate safely. Padme and I are escaping through the ventilation shaft now. We'll need an evac at the exit point of shaft two-nine-five-eleven."

"Got it. I'll send someone your way immediately. Take care, Skywalker."

"I will, Master."

* * *

Anakin opened the exit hatch of the ventilation shaft. He gazed out, looking around. "I don't see our evac anywhere," he muttered to Padme. "I'd better contact Master Windu and see where it's at."

As Anakin reached for his comm, Padme pointed out the hatch. "There, Ani!" The Jedi followed her finger's point and saw an open-canopied speeder flying below the ventilation shaft. In the pilot's seat was. . . .

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin said with a grin. He dropped through the hatch and landed in the speeder.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan replied. "I see it's up to me to rescue you and Padme again."

Anakin held a hand out to Padme, helping her down from the hatch into the speeder. The two settled into the cushioned seats of the speeder as Anakin spoke, "It's not my fault this time. Padme's the one who gave the speech that brought the clones in."

"It's my understanding that the speech was _your _idea, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied in his usual calm demeanor. "Master Windu seems to think highly of it, despite the damage the clone attack has done."

Anakin's smile slowly faded. "Any word on any other Jedi?"

Obi-Wan's smile likewise diminished. "Not much. Master Yoda has just arrived from Kashyyyk, as have Masters Koon and Tapal. Master Secura has also arrived, but she is being tended by the Jedi medics."

Anakin nodded. "What about Ahsoka and Rex?"

"They've both reported in. They're nearly here." A moment passed before Obi-Wan added, "Anakin—are you absolutely certain that it is safe for Rex to be here? Are you positive he's been unaffected by the inhibitor chip?"

"Yes, Master. After Fives told us what he knew, Rex made sure to remove his chip. Besides, he would've attacked Ahsoka if the chip was still functioning. I'm positive that Rex is on our side."

Obi-Wan sat in silence. "I wonder if there's any way to disable the inhibitor chips on a mass scale; if we were able to accomplish such a feat, the clone army would be on our side and not Palpatine's."

"We'll have to check it out and see," Anakin replied as he turned to Padme. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded, and Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder. "Have you decided on a name for your child yet, Anakin?"

Anakin froze solid. "Y-you know?"

"Anakin, please—I've been around for some time. I've known about you and Padme since . . . well, since Geonosis, probably."

"And you never said anything?"

"Not a word," Obi-Wan said with a thin-lipped smile.

* * *

The two clone shock troopers dragged the wounded Commander Fox into the throne room in the Republic security complex on Coruscant, the staging grounds for Sidious's impromptu new faction. The Sith Lord was seated on a massive throne—by no means the one he had intended to use as his Imperial throne, but it would do for the time being.

"My lord," a hooded aide, the darkness shrouding his face, said softly, "we have received word from Mandalore. Lord Maul has contacted your clone troopers there. He has reported that he is in route here as we speak."

"Good," Sidious mumbled. "Did he meet any . . . resistance?"

"No, sir," the aide continued. "It seems the Jedi there escaped."

"Like many other planets across the galaxy," the Sith Lord continued with a grim tone. "No matter. They shall all die soon enough."

The clones stopped before Sidious's throne, holding the wounded commander tightly. The aide turned and vanished into the shadows as Sidious began. "Commander Fox. You failed to halt Senator Amidala's rallying cry for the Republic senators. Do you realize what this has cost me?"

Fox grunted before speaking. "Yes, sir."

Sidious ignored his words. "It has cost me the support of the Senate. You were supposed to incarcerate her _before_ she spoke, not attack afterwards. And then you let one Jedi overtake you—"

"But, sir, it was Sky—"

"Do not speak the traitor's name to me!" Sidious screamed, rising to his feet. The two troopers holding Fox swayed beneath the dark power emanating from their leader. "The foolish boy has wasted his potential to serve a corrupted cause seeking to destroy the Sith Order. They will not succeed, and before I am through, Anakin Skywalker shall have lost everything."

"I-I know I failed you, my lord," Fox said, struggling for composure. His injury needed tending, but Sidious had ignored the clone medic's pleas for Fox's immediate evac to the medbay. "I will not make the same mistake again. Once I finish in the medbay—"

"No, Commander Fox," Sidious cut in. "You had your opportunity, and you failed. I have other officers who can fill your shoes quite well—and I have an old friend coming to ensure my Empire is established." With a sigh, Sidious said, "In short, you are of no more use to me, Commander Fox."

The commander started to speak before Sidious's hand flashed and a sickening snap and crunch sounded as Fox's head lolled to the side, jerked by a violent force. As his broken neck hung limp, Sidious waved a dismissal hand. "Drag his carcass out of here and inform Commander Thire that he is in charge."

The shock troopers hurried to carry out Sidious's commands, not wishing to see any more examples of his wrath. Sidious turned and dropped into his throne, his wicked smile plastered across his evil face as he plotted his plan of galactic domination.

* * *

**A/N: We are nearing the end of the first story in _Star Wars: What If_! What have you all thought so far? Leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews, and again, if any of you have any ideas for a future scenario you'd like to see play out, leave a suggestion. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Anakin Skywalker Didn't Turn: Ch 5

**_What If... Anakin Skywalker Never Turned to the Dark Side?_**

**"Chapter 5"**

The clone gunships zoomed over the landing pad outside the security complex. Darth Sidious stood waiting, flanked by two lines of shock troopers. Directly to his side was Commander Thire, who had relieved the position as commander of the Coruscant Guard after the demise of Commander Fox.

The gunships flew by, and all but one broke off and made for the staging area. The lone gunship hovered briefly before it began its slow descent to the ground. Once it touched down, the doors slowly rolled open. Blue-marked clone troopers of the 501st Legion stepped out, blasters held at the ready. But it wasn't the clone troopers that had warranted a welcome from Sidious himself.

It was the figure who exited behind them. Lord Maul stepped out into the Coruscant air, as a light mist had begun to fall. "It's been a long time since I have visited Coruscant," he mused as Sidious smiled.

"My old apprentice," Sidious muttered, gesturing to Thire. "Escort the new arrivals to the staging area and prepare them for our assault on the Jedi."

"Yes, sir," Thire affirmed, leading the 501st troopers away with half of the shock troopers. The remaining half funneled around Sidious and Maul as they continued speaking.

"Your plan to destroy the Jedi. What is it?" Maul asked, hands clasped behind his back.

"The Jedi have found refuge in their sacred Temple. They are amassing a force to try and defeat me and my army. But they will be no match for two Sith Lords and an entire fighting force of clone troopers."

"Yes," Maul replied, with an evil, sadistic grin. "We will crush all opposition. I just have one request, my lord."

"And what is that, old friend?"

Maul's smile turned grim. "I want to be the one who kills Obi-Wan Kenobi."

A laugh escaped Sidious's lips as he nodded. "Your request shall be granted, _Darth _Maul." As the two Sith Lords moved along, followed by the shock troopers, one of the red-armored soldiers stepped aside into the shadows and held up his gauntlet, turning on the comlink.

"This is Rex. Maul has arrived."

* * *

Surrounding the conference table in the Jedi Temple, Jedi Masters and Knights alike were discussing the plan of attack. Mace Windu and Master Yoda were at the head of the table. As the Jedi spoke, the doors to the war room rumbled open and Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Captain Rex all entered.

"Good job on infiltrating the complex, Rex," Obi-Wan complimented with a nod.

"Thank you, General," Rex replied as Windu spoke up.

"We have devised a plan to depose Darth Sidious from his rule, restore balance to the Force, and stabilize the clone army all at once," he started. "This will involve three separate strike teams.

"First, one team will be built for a vital mission off-world. This team will go to Kamino. Our research has indicated that the Kaminoan cloners have a killswitch for the clone protocols. If we can infiltrate the cloning facility, we can disable the inhibitor chips and the clones will not follow Sidious's orders any longer."

"Our priority, this mission should be," Yoda said, nodding slowly. "If sway the clones' allegiance we can, a stout fighting force we shall have."

"Master Yoda makes a good point," Anakin cut in. "If we are able to disable the chips, we can rally whatever clones we can to fight Sidious. He won't have nearly the army he thought he did."

Calls of affirmation sounded throughout the war room and Windu spoke again. "It is decided, then: this shall be our first plan of action. A team of Jedi will infiltrate the Kamino cloning facility and disable the inhibitor chips. By that time, we should have a large portion of clones friendly to us, and we can then capture Sidious and end his reign of terror."

"Who will go to Kamino?" Anakin asked.

"We have already discussed this," Obi-Wan began, "and we have decided that _you _shall lead the strike team."

"Me?" Anakin asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," Mace said. "You, Ahsoka, Master Koon, Master Tapal, and his Padawan will go to Kamino, with Captain Rex. The rest of us will stay here and defend the Temple until you are able to engage the killswitch."

"Shouldn't Master Plo lead this strike team? He is, after all, the highest-ranking Jedi on the mission."

"I always believe that the one with the greatest battle plans should take charge, Master Skywalker," Plo said.

Anakin froze and said, "Wait—what did you just say?"

"I said, 'I always believe—'"

"No, no, not that. What'd you call me?"

"Master Skywalker."

Anakin stood in stunned silence, looking to the other Jedi around him. He finally rested his eyes on Master Windu, who said, "Once this all blows over, you will be appointed to the Jedi Council, _Master _Skywalker." Anakin glanced to Obi-Wan, who eyed his former apprentice with a hint of pride. He had trained him since he was a boy, after all. A slim smile crossed over Anakin's lips as he nodded to the other Jedi. "Thank you, Masters. I will honor your trust in me."

"It is well-placed, Anakin. We _all_ know that," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Anakin turned to the Jedi who had been assigned as his strike team. "Are you all ready? We can head out now and take care of this immediately." The others nodded their assent, and Anakin turned to the other Jedi in the war room. "We'll inform you of our progress. May the Force be with you."

"And to you, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied, speaking for the entire room as Anakin, Ahsoka, Plo, Rex, the Lasat Jaro Tapal, and his apprentice Cal Kestis exited. He then turned to Mace Windu and said, "Now for our little problem. How are we to handle Sidious's forces? He now has Maul backing him, and the entire Coruscant Guard and the 501st Legion at his disposal."

"Defeat Sidious, we cannot," Yoda replied calmly, stroking his chin. "To defeat our enemy, fight on the defense, we must."

"I agree," Mace affirmed. "We hold the Temple doors from any forces that try and enter, but we do not take the offense. Not until Skywalker's strike team is able to disable the inhibitor chips."

Immediately once Windu finished speaking, the door to the war room hissed open and Cin Drallig stood in the doorway, panting. "I'm afraid your conference is over, Masters," he huffed. "Maul is here."

* * *

Obi-Wan, Mace, Yoda, and Drallig arrived at the Temple doors, flanked by a host of the Jedi Temple Guard. Two guards stood at the foot of the steps, their dual blades activated. Beyond them was a moving mass of shining white armor, adorned in variations of red and blue colors.

In the center was a black-robed figure, his red-and-black face framed by rows of small horns.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. "Maul," he muttered, reaching for his lightsaber. As he ignited it, the other Jedi did the same, as flares of green, yellow, and purple flashed beside the blue beam. "Call for reinforcements. We're going to need all the help we can get," Obi-Wan ordered, and one of the Temple guards held up his gauntlet and spoke into his comlink.

The clones suddenly moved out of formation, allowing Maul to move to the front of their ranks. As the clones kept their blasters leveled, Maul stepped forward, gesturing to Obi-Wan and the others. The two guards at the bottom of the stairs held their sabers at the ready like pikes to block him from advancing.

"Kenobi," Maul huffed with a sneer, pure rage splitting across his devilish face. He held out his unignited lightsaber at the Jedi whom he called his nemesis. "You have escaped death one too many times. Today, you will finally meet your end. The _Jedi_ shall end."

A smirk came across Obi-Wan's face. "Funny thing, Maul—I remembered your robotic legs giving you some height, but apparently I was wrong. You seem even shorter than I remembered."

Maul only sneered even more as crimson sprouted from each end of his lightsaber. "Oh, you got two blades again. Wonderful," Obi-Wan said with mock enthusiasm.

With an ear-splitting howl, Maul converged, spinning his lightsaber. The two guards rushed ahead, swinging their own double-bladed sabers. Maul held his weapon horizontally, blocking both Jedi's attacks before ducking, spinning the weapon and searing through each guard's waist, severing each man in two. The Jedi's bodies split in separate directions as Maul eyed Obi-Wan.

_"Attack!" _he roared, and the clone troopers moved in behind their newly appointed leader, bringing their blasters to life. The Jedi outside the Temple spun their lightsabers, deflecting shots back at the troopers. Several fell before they scrambled for cover from the blasts that were now targeting them.

Obi-Wan and Mace ducked to one side of a pillar as Yoda and Drallig moved to the other. As Obi-Wan peered around the corner, he muttered to Mace, "I hope Anakin gets those inhibitor chips shut off soon, or else we're in for a lot of trouble."

* * *

Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Plo, Tapal, and Cal had been able to commandeer an LAAT gunship, which they used to fly to Kamino. Now, they had landed on one of the pads on the aquatic world. After dispatching the guards—with non-lethal attacks, of course—the group advanced on the doors into the facility.

Through Force manipulation, they were able to enter. Rex turned a corner, dual blasters drawn. "Clear," he muttered, and the Jedi moved past him. Anakin pointed to a door.

"That's the command center. No doubt the controls for the inhibitor chips are in there," he announced, and Tapal rushed to the door, drawing his dual-bladed lightsaber. Igniting one blade, he plunged it through.

"Keep an eye on the doors," the lumbering Lasat murmured. "The Kaminoans inside have probably already contacted security."

As if on cue, footsteps sounded down a distant hallway. Rex spun around to see a squad of gray-marked security troopers rushing down the corridor. "We've got incoming," he muttered, switching his blasters to stun. Aiming both weapons down the corridor, Rex blasted away with his stun guns, sending funnels of blue light down the hallway. They caught the first two troopers, leaving the squad leader at the front.

Blasts suddenly came back at Rex, and they weren't the funnels of stun blasts, but the tell-tale spears of laser that Rex knew were lethal shots. "Looks like they've got orders to kill on sight," he called out, and Ahsoka rushed to his side. Brandishing dual blue lightsabers, Ahsoka batted away incoming shots back at the troopers. One nicked a soldier's arm, and he spun away for cover. His squadmates did likewise.

"That'll keep them at bay," she muttered as Anakin and Cal moved to the other hallway. Another squad of troopers was converging, and they were already opening fire. The two Jedi deflected the shots back, and Anakin glanced to see Cal, a look of fear on his face.

"Cal, you with me?" Anakin asked, returning his eyes to the troopers. One shot had sent a clone sprawling on the deck, and the others dove for cover, dragging him with them.

Cal nodded. "Yeah," he muttered, almost dazed. "It's just . . . I never imagined I'd be fighting the clones." His hand twitched and he sent a shot back at the troopers. "They're my friends."

Anakin swallowed softly. "Yeah. Me too." Sadness and thoughts of memories past, enjoying small talk with the clones, his friends, passed over his eyes. Pushing them away, he called, "Master Tapal, how's that door coming?!"

Tapal grunted as he continued twisting his lightsaber. "So far so good," he murmured. Plo Koon stood back-to-back to Tapal, in case any clones broke through so he could be between them and the Jedi.

As Anakin continued to bat away incoming blasts, he muttered, "I sure hope Obi-Wan has it easier than we do."

* * *

Obi-Wan jumped through the air and came down behind a line of clone troopers. He swung his lightsaber, cleaving through the armor plates on the clones' body. The troopers cried out as they collapsed and Obi-Wan deflected a volley of blasts at the advancing clone troopers.

When he turned, he saw Maul cut down another Temple guard as Cin Drallig converged on the Sith. Holding his green lightsaber erect, Drallig stood before Maul. "Surrender, and you will be given mercy," the Jedi ordered, but Maul only grinned wickedly in response.

The Zabrak charged ahead, somersaulting over Drallig's head. The Jedi spun and his lightsaber clashed with Maul's as they parried attacks. Sith pushed Jedi back, until Drallig kicked Maul's ankle. Bad move.

Maul grinned as Drallig's foot throbbed from the kick. _Of course, his legs are mechanical. _Drallig tried to right himself, but Maul saw his advantage and took it. He swung his lightsaber repeatedly, hammering away at his foe. Drallig parried one attack, then the next, but he was unprepared for Maul's next move.

Suddenly, the lightsaber came apart in the middle and two blades were scissoring in on Drallig. He swung up to parry one and moved to block the other, but he was too late. The burning sensation seared through his gut as Drallig held back a scream. Maul tore the weapon free as Drallig staggered back, reaching for the wound. It felt wet and cracked, and the warmth of blood spilt over his hand. Drallig glanced down to see his tunic stained with red. When he looked back up, he saw Maul lunging forward, sabers brought together as they pierced him in the chest.

A cry escaped Drallig's lips as he stumbled backwards. His lightsaber flew free from his hands, and he fell into a limp state on the ground. Maul stood, triumphant, as he rejoined his twin blades together. Obi-Wan watched in horror before he pointed the tip of his lightsaber and Maul.

"That is the last Jedi you'll ever kill, Maul," he whispered through clenched teeth.

Maul grinned and spun his weapon, beckoning to Obi-Wan with a curl of his fingers. "Come, Kenobi." Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. Enough of this. Maul had killed too many times to get away with it. He _was_ going to die.

Obi-Wan vowed to that as he charged at the Sith Lord, his lightsaber leading the way.

* * *

**A/N: We're nearing the end of the first story of _Star Wars: What If_****! There's only a chapter or two left. How do you all like it so far? Leave your thoughts, and any suggestions for future installments, in the reviews! Until next time.**


End file.
